Electronic Youth
Spring 2013, and Electronic Youth stand poised to cement less than two years of hard graft and critical acclaim into commercial success. A summer smash is in the offing with their take on the Angie Stone classic “Wish I Didn’t Miss You” featuring Alex Hart now signed to New State Recordings and awaiting launch.Tastemaker support for their sound from the likes of Skream and Benga, Jamie Jones, Maceo Plex, Claude Von Stroke, Luca C, & Mark Knight compounds the output of their own productions released on Sexy Trash Digital; the imprint started by Electronic Youth to showcase their take on “house” with 80's electro and early house influences, deep bass lines and tuff beats, all aligned with a veneer of urban vocal.Topping things off are their DJ performances, with recent UK sets for Loco Dice @ Electric Brixton, Def Mix 25th Anniversary & Stealth (both Ministry of Sound) along with their long standing “Random” residency, and a calendar about to populate with summer gigs including UK’s High Definition Festival (pre party), soon to be announced Ibiza action, and a return to Stealth @ Ministry of Sound.T hat’s now, but how about “then”... T he duo that is Electronic Youth comprises LeisureGroove & Rustem Rustem.Rustem moved through an early career in vinyl distribution whilst helming his own Loonacy & Spud Records imprints, adding a spell in charge of The Hoxton Whores own WhoreHouse Records.LeisureGroove created a solo production career with success and support from the likes of Judge Jules, and Seb Fontaine via his own label Digital Disco Records collaborating with the likes of Angie Brown, and seeing successful release with the likes of Hed Kandi.T he two then hooked up on the UK DJ circuit, and created Sexy Trash Digital with initial releases on the label including 'Rat Race' and 'People' under their own names.A change direction in sound took place reflecting their joint desire to create something new and fresh, reflecting their musical influences combined with the “deep” sound emerging from London and the South East ...Electronic Youth was born! This is where it gets a little hectic...An EP signed to Sander Kleinenberg's label THIS IS Records kicks things off. New York label System Recordings releases the 'Life On Mars EP', Sexy Trash Digital' re- launches with self-produced EP's and output from signed artists including Subk0de & Sebastian Klone. Electronic Youth create remixes for MYNC ( getting their own single released on CR2 Records as a result), and two very large “unofficial” remixes namely Kariya’s “Let Me Love You For Tonight” and Angie Stone’s “Wish I Didn’t Miss You”.In addition scan the listings on the likes of Beatport and you’ll find Electronic Youth’s production work curated by the likes of Maquina Music, PHD Recordings, Stealth Records and Conkrete Digital with further releases due on their own Sexy Trash Digital in 2013.Step forward to 2014 and the release of Electronic Youth’s debut album beckons...Squeezing a decade of personal dance experiences and a lifetime of musical influences into one long player ain’t gonna be easy, but when “The Youth” are on their watch you know it’s going to be something big!Pop a note in your musical calendar...................meantime they’ll see you on the dancefloor!Spring 2013, and Electronic Youth stand poised to cement less than two years of hard graft and critical acclaim into commercial success. A summer smash is in the offing with their take on the Angie Stone classic “Wish I Didn’t Miss You” featuring Alex Hart now signed to New State Recordings and awaiting launch.Tastemaker support for their sound from the likes of Skream and Benga, Jamie Jones, Maceo Plex, Claude Von Stroke, Luca C, & Mark Knight compounds the output of their own productions released on Sexy Trash Digital; the imprint started by Electronic Youth to showcase their take on “house” with 80's electro and early house influences, deep bass lines and tuff beats, all aligned with a veneer of urban vocal.Topping things off are their DJ performances, with recent UK sets for Loco Dice @ Electric Brixton, Def Mix 25th Anniversary & Stealth (both Ministry of Sound) along with their long standing “Random” residency, and a calendar about to populate with summer gigs including UK’s High Definition Festival (pre party), soon to be announced Ibiza action, and a return to Stealth @ Ministry of Sound.T hat’s now, but how about “then”... T he duo that is Electronic Youth comprises LeisureGroove & Rustem Rustem.Rustem moved through an early career in vinyl distribution whilst helming his own Loonacy & Spud Records imprints, adding a spell in charge of The Hoxton Whores own WhoreHouse Records.LeisureGroove created a solo production career with success and support from the likes of Judge Jules, and Seb Fontaine via his own label Digital Disco Records collaborating with the likes of Angie Brown, and seeing successful release with the likes of Hed Kandi.T he two then hooked up on the UK DJ circuit, and created Sexy Trash Digital with initial releases on the label including 'Rat Race' and 'People' under their own names.A change direction in sound took place reflecting their joint desire to create something new and fresh, reflecting their musical influences combined with the “deep” sound emerging from London and the South East ...Electronic Youth was born! This is where it gets a little hectic...An EP signed to Sander Kleinenberg's label THIS IS Records kicks things off. New York label System Recordings releases the 'Life On Mars EP', Sexy Trash Digital' re- launches with self-produced EP's and output from signed artists including Subk0de & Sebastian Klone. Electronic Youth create remixes for MYNC ( getting their own single released on CR2 Records as a result), and two very large “unofficial” remixes namely Kariya’s “Let Me Love You For Tonight” and Angie Stone’s “Wish I Didn’t Miss You”.In addition scan the listings on the likes of Beatport and you’ll find Electronic Youth’s production work curated by the likes of Maquina Music, PHD Recordings, Stealth Records and Conkrete Digital with further releases due on their own Sexy Trash Digital in 2013.Step forward to 2014 and the release of Electronic Youth’s debut album beckons...Squeezing a decade of personal dance experiences and a lifetime of musical influences into one long player ain’t gonna be easy, but when “The Youth” are on their watch you know it’s going to be something big!Pop a note in your musical calendar...................meantime they’ll see you on the dancefloor! Category:Producers Label:Category:DJs * Sexy Trash Digital